gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lord Tubbington
Lord Tubbington è il gatto di Brittany. E' apparso in questi episodi: Pettegolezzi, Esprimi un desiderio e Saturday Night Glee-ver, Britney 2.0, Mettersi a nudo, Passioni segrete, Colpo al cuore, Tutto o niente. Biografia E' il gatto di Brittany ed è la guest star del talk show online Fonduta Per Due da lei creato. Brittany ha precedentemente affermato (Casa) che ha un gatto che le legge il diario; il gatto in questione potrebbe essere Lord Tubbington. Seconda Stagione Pettegolezzi Mercedes e Tina sono ospiti al nuovo talk show online di Brittany Fonduta Per Due. Mentre le ragazze chiacchierano e assaggiano il formaggio ustionante, fa il suo ingresso Lord Tubbington e si scopre che la sua dieta consiste nel mangiare solo cibi umani. Non si lascia pregare infatti quando Brittany lo invita ad assaggiare la fonduta. Santana doveva essere l'ospite della seconda puntata del talk show ma non si presenta, così Brittany intervista il suo gatto e gli chiede se crede che gli Aristogatti rappresentino con realismo le relazioni tra felini. Poi gli dice che anche se lo sta intervistando è arrabbiata con lui perchè ha ripreso a fumare. Dirsi addio (Non è presente ma solo menzionato) Brittany chiede a Jesse St. James se andrebbe come ospite a Fonduta per due per giudicare il suo gatto. Lui risponde che non vede l'ora. Terza Stagione Esprimi un desiderio Brittany ha dato, senza successo da mangiare torrone e confettini a Lord Tubbington poi gli ha grattato sette volte la pancia con un bastoncino dorato sperando che facesse dolcetti al posto della cacca. Approfitta del fatto che ospita a casa sua Rory, uno studente irlandese che crede un lepricauno, così gli chiede di far avverare questo suo desiderio. Quando Rory è in camera sua che sta sistemando nella lettiera dei dolcetti per farle credere di esserci riuscito, Brittany entra con Lord Tubbington. Il gatto era scappato e lei lo ha trovato in un fast food. Sto arrivando (Non è presente ma solo menzionato) Il professore Will Schuester invita i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni a condividere i loro desideri per il futuro e Brittany spera che Lord Tubbington chiuda con l'ectasy. Saturday Night Glee-ver Santana ambisce a diventare famosa così Brittany mette online un video sexy di loro due, inframmezzato da alcune scene dove Lord Tubbington svolge le faccende di casa. Il video si chiama "Due micie, un gatto". L'ultimo ballo (Non è presente ma solo menzionato) Brittany viene accusata dal Preside Figgins e di non essere stata una buona rappresentante e realizza di aver sprecato l'anno passato, fra le varie cose, a farsi spillare soldi da Lord Tubbington. Quarta Stagione Britney 2.0 Lord Tubbington è steso sul letto di Brittany ed indossa occhiali da sole e giacca di pelle. Quando la ragazza finisce di video chattare con Santana gli dice che con lui non parlerà più perchè è al corrente del fatto che si sia unito ad una gang di teppisti. Brittany è molto triste, Santana è lontana e Sue l'ha cacciata dai Cheerios per la sua bassa media scolastica, parla con Will ed Emma e dice loro che sta bene ma prende le pillole per la depressione felina di Lord Tubbington. Mettersi a nudo Marley è ospite a Fonduta per due. Ad un certo punto dice che da piccola riusciva a leggere la mente degli animali così Brittany la invita ad indovinare cosa sta pensando Lord Tubbington che è steso sul letto e sta navigando online. Marley afferma che sta cercando un modo per dimagrire e che ha una dipendenza da gioco online ma Brittany dice che si sbaglia, il suo gatto affitta segretamente catapecchie e sta aumentando le tariffe. Brittany lo rimprovera perchè se ne approfitta a discapito dei bisognosi. A fine puntata compare nel video This Is the New Year. Passioni segrete Kitty è ospite a Fonduta per due. Offesa da Brittany ricambia dicendo che al suo gatto restano due settimane di vita. Mentre parlano sullo sfondo viene inquadrato Lord Tubbington impegnato nella lettura di un libro (The Power of Scientology). In seguito Brittany rivela che la passione segreta di Lord Tubbinton è Scientology. Colpo al cuore Brittany prevede la caduta di un asteroide/meteora/cometa su Lima e decide di battezzarla Tubbington-Bopp e di attendere l'impatto dell'asteroide facendo ammenda e stando con la persona che ama di più: Lord Tubbington. Arrivata a casa, in compagnia di Sam, la ragazza accarezza il suo gatto e gli dice che nonostante non siano sempre andati d'accordo negli ultimi anni lei gli vuole molto bene. Si scopre che in passato Lord Tubbington ha archiviato dei documenti solo per incolparla e che ha detto alla polizia che lei aveva brutalmente ucciso una famiglia di topi. Brittany ci rimane male perchè Lord Tubbington si mostra indifferente e lei pensa che sia perchè non le crede così Sam le consiglia di portarlo a scuola e dedicargli la sua canzone preferita. Brittany gli rivela che da quando il felino è entrato a far parte del KKKK (Ku Klux Klan for Kats) non canta più per lui, però alla fine acconsente. Le Nuove Direzioni si uniscono ai due ragazzi e cantano More Than Words a Lord Tubbington comodamente steso su un divanetto e durante le ultime strofe Brittany si avvicina a lui. Nei giorni seguenti Lord Tubbington inizia a mandare mail assillanti a Sam così Brittany si vede costretta a chiudere il suo account. Qualche giorno dopo la sparatoria Sam riesce a consegnare a Brittany un regalo che aveva preso per farsi perdonare da Lord tubbington ed ampliare la loro "finta" famiglia. Tira fuori dalla borsa una gatta che ha chiamato Lady Tubbington e racconta a Brittany che per non offendere l'amor proprio di Lord Tubbington ne ha cercata una grassa come lui. Tutto o niente Lord Tubbington supervisiona la telecamera, sedendole accanto, durante un secondo episodio speciale di Fonduta Per Due dove c'è come ospite Santana. La ragazza vuole parlare in privato con Brittany così spegne la telecamera facendo arrabbiare Lord Tubbington che se ne va miagolando il suo disappunto. Brittany spiega a Santana che è arrabbiato perchè non gli piace avere problemi con il montaggio del video. Curiosità: *Si nutre solo degli stessi cibi che mangiano gli umani e questo lo porta ad ingrassare e seguire diverse diete (Atkins); *E' sovrappeso, è probabile che pesi all'incirca 11-12 kg; *Aveva smesso di fumare ma recentemente ha ricominciato; *Ha un collare nero con borchie (Esprimi un desiderio); *Ha una medaglietta ha forma di osso zebrata con dietro scritto il suo nome; *Ha una T-shirt extralarge delle Nazionali di New York 2011, compratagli da Brittany (New York); *E' apparso in un video sexy (Saturday Night Glee-ver); *E' bravo a svolgere le faccende domestiche (Saturday Night Glee-ver); *Sa leggere, ne abbiamo una prova in Passioni segrete; *Sa usare il computer come si può vedere in Mettersi a nudo; *Ha fatto da comparsa nella performance This Is the New Year (Mettersi a nudo); *Ha una relazione con Mr. Puss; *Nella scritta Glee che compare in Tutto o niente c'è un gatto disegnato nella G, presumibilmente un omaggio a Lord Tubbington; *Il gatto che lo interpreta si chiama Aragon e ha un suo website http://www.aragonthecat.com/ Galleria di foto Tumblr mlbk19bwIg1qck0h4o1 500.jpg Morethanlord.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-19-16h44m49s84.png|Lord Tubbington e Britt vlcsnap-2013-04-19-16h56m06s195.png|Lord Tubbington al computer vlcsnap-2013-04-19-16h52m38s164.png|Lord Tubbington gang style vlcsnap-2013-04-19-16h56m37s249.png|Lord Tubbington vlcsnap-2013-04-19-16h53m30s174.png|Lord T e Britt this is the new year vlcsnap-2013-04-19-16h54m28s248.png|Lord T e Britt this is the new year 2 vlcsnap-2013-04-25-23h38m08s209.png|Lord T medaglietta vlcsnap-2013-04-25-23h41m51s248.png|Lord T's diet vlcsnap-2013-04-25-23h42m12s247.png|Britt Kissed Lord T vlcsnap-2013-04-25-23h46m18s5.png|Lord T did housework Lord Tubbington colf.gif|Lord T is a colf Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Personaggi Animali Categoria:Personaggi LGBT